


I am What You would Call a Troubled Young Man

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Female Alpha Character(s), Inferiority complexes, Knotting, Male Omega Character(s), Masturbation, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Gavin Reed may not share a surname with Elijah Kamski, but they share too many genes and far too many memories for his taste. Elijah's never let it hold him back from doing what he wants, though.Not when he upstaged Gavin, and not when he took Gavin in, and not when he used Gavin as a test subject, and certainly not when heseducedGavin.





	I am What You would Call a Troubled Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @hadesharia on tumblr! An accidental thematic sequel to a completely unrelated commission >u< I hope you all enjoy! And don't hesitate to leave a comment <3

“For the last time, I’m not some disgusting degenerate who fucks his brother.”

“For the last time, I’m not  _ asking _ you to fuck me.”

Gavin froze, one hand still trying to push his bedroom door closed against Elijah’s surprisingly heavy weight. Stupid swimming.

“I just want you to test out my newest attachment for my RT600.”

“No fucker’s gonna buy something like that.”

“I’ll be adjusting it when the plans are finalized, of course. But this is the perfect time to try it out, with both of us - ”

“Don’t  _ say _ it!” The reminder was all Gavin needed to be blushing bright red. He slid his eyes to the side, then mumbled, “You’re not gonna be watching, are you?”

“How else am I meant to gather data?” Elijah slipped one hand off the door, instead slipping his fingers under Gavin’s jaw. The gentle caress made Gavin shiver, but all too quickly it turned into a hard grip forcing him to meet Elijah’s gaze. “Unless you want me recording you and reviewing footage, of course.”

Yanking away, Gavin mumbled, “No, whatever. I’ll be out in like twenty minutes. So just… I don’t fucking know, get her ready or something.”

Elijah smiled the smug, superior smile Gavin hated. He was a police officer, dammit, it wasn’t like Elijah was  _ so _ much more successful! So what if Gavin was currently staying with him because new protocol meant he was taking time off for insensitive comments?

Twenty minutes later, Gavin had cooled his head… much the same way many other omegas in heat chose to. And that was another thing that proved Elijah was no better than him; when he walked into the room, he found Elijah already making out with the RT600 he called Chloe.

They looked good together, and it burned in his gut no matter how recently he’d gotten off. The android didn’t have a scent, so the overwhelming smell of arousal and chlorine in the room was all Elijah’s. He practically melted in her grip, her soft cheeks and breasts a shocking counterpoint to her nails biting into his thigh.

And Elijah, of course, all dark and disheveled, shamelessly moaning when she locked her teeth around his bottom lip and tugged -

Gavin cleared his throat awkwardly. “You brought the guest bed to your lab?”

“One of them,” Elijah said roughly, pulling away from Chloe.

“One of the guest beds, or one of your labs?”

“Can’t it be both?” Casting a critical eye over Gavin, which made him bristle and stand up straighter, Elijah continued, “Do you want to undress, or would you rather Chloe strips you?”

“I can do it!” Gavin immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. Their gazes burned into his exposed skin the whole time, and he sort of regretted not taking Elijah up on that offer. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed, of course, he just. Just. Well, it wasn’t important. What was important was that he was finally going to have a chance to fuck Elijah’s prettiest toy.

While Elijah watched. Those genius eyes, capable of teasing out the slightest detail. If he joined in… Gavin sat on the bed and tried to make it look more intentional and less like his knees had given out. Elijah wouldn’t join in. He promised.

For not the first time that day, Gavin remembered trying to catch Elijah at tag as children, and failing every single time. But focusing on that would only make him angrier, and Gavin existed in a near constant state of anger already. So instead, he awkwardly kicked off his pants, with perhaps more force than necessary.

A hand on the back of his neck made him jump, but as he turned around with a “Don’t fuckin do that,” on his lips, he was silenced by Chloe’s face inches from his own.

His startled sound was muffled into her lips, thankfully. She only kissed him for a moment before dipping her head down to bite at the base of his neck, hard enough to force a gasp from him.

“Do you like that?” Elijah asked, suddenly so close Gavin could feel his warmth against the side not pressed to Chloe. “I haven’t figured out how to make bonding work between humans and androids yet, but that means she can claim you all you want with no consequences.”

“C-claim me?” Gavin wanted his voice to sound outraged, but it shook too much for that - even more so when she shifted her teeth and bit again, right over his scent gland, like Elijah had promised she could. Pleasure had him arching his back, hands fisting in the bedsheets and outrage nowhere to be found.

Chloe’s own hands raised up to tweak his nipples, which both had him shivering and insistently pushing her away. His chest wasn’t, wasn’t a  _ girl’s, _ she shouldn’t touch him like that!

Even though his order was silent, she complied, raking her nails down his sides instead. Intuitive, Elijah had said. Capable of predicting her master’s wishes even before he was aware of them. Fucking Elijah’s fucking programming.

The bed under Gavin was growing damp already. A hand touched the small of his back, and he jumped slightly, moaning far too loud considering Chloe was no longer kissing him. Elijah didn’t react to the sound, simply saying, “We should lie down.”

“I t-told you not to - to - t-touch - ”

It wasn’t like the android was cold, not at all, running machinery generated more heat than a human, even, so why did Elijah’s touch feel like it was searing his skin?

Humiliation and arousal warred when Elijah moved away and Chloe easily manhandled him into laying on his belly in the center of the bed. Her hands gripped his hips firmly and pulled his ass up, and he felt himself flush from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest. “Could the two of you slow the fuck down for one second?” Gavin bit out.

Ignoring his request, Chloe draped herself over his back. Her breasts pressed soft against his shoulder blades, her elbows framing his face. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, but he buried his face in the bed before she could. Did Kamski have to program them to be so damn sappy?

“We’re hardly doing anything, Gavin,” Kamski admonished lightly.

“Would you like me to speed things up, sir?” Her whisper against the back of his neck made goosebumps raise down Gavin’s arms.

“Please do,” Elijah agreed. “We will need a speed test, after all.”

“I said - ” Gavin bit his own tongue hard enough to taste blood as Chloe slid down his body, her hands gripping his ass harshly and spreading his cheeks. He felt too exposed, his hole cold, tensing and relaxing as more slick slid out.

And then she put her mouth on him.

Gavin almost missed Elijah’s wry, “We heard you,” through the sounds of his own whine.

No, not whine. Groan. Definitely not a whine, not a needy, begging sound like -

_ “Hah!” _

His spine arched against his will,  _ presenting _ for her. Her tongue delved in so deep, he thought Elijah must’ve built her with an abnormally long one, and the concept didn’t even disturb him the way it should’ve. He felt her fingers digging into his skin, felt them slip closer to his entrance, the wet movement around his rim as she swirled her tongue around it.

Beside him, there were other sounds. Rustling. Was Elijah getting comfortable on the bed? Gavin almost turned to press his cheek to the sheets and get a look, but a slap to one of his thighs had him jolting too hard to think about anything else for a moment.

“It’s a shame you’re always so uptight,” Elijah said, and was it Gavin’s imagination, or did he sound a bit breathless? “You’re something else when you let yourself go.”

Clawing at the sheets, Gavin shuddered his way through another long pulse of pleasure. “Y-you don’t h-have enough…” He swallowed the sounds his body wanted to make, forced words out around a clumsy tongue. “C-control, asshole. N-n-no d…”

“Dignity?” Elijah offered, seemingly innocent to the fact that Gavin had been cut off by two of Chloe’s fingers in his ass. “Decorum? No, not that, you’re not fond of big words, are you?”

Insults flowed off him like water, not because he didn’t mind them, but because he could barely hear them through the panting echoing in his ears. He finally managed to get his neck to bend, looked back to see Chloe’s perfect hair disheveled, her brows furrowed like she had to concentrate on her task. Her head dipped back down, depriving him of her beautifully flushed cheeks but renewing the incredible wetness between his legs.

And then his eyes strayed, and he saw Elijah, laid out on his back shamelessly. One of his hands was stroking his own cock, the other reaching lower to fuck into his ass. Gavin made an incoherent sound, one he would pretend was offended later, and his hand slid across the sheets for a moment before he caught himself.

Unfortunately, Elijah caught him, too.

Smirk growing ever wider on his face, Elijah slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick his lips, revealing that he had his tongue piercing on in the process. Gavin bared his teeth, but his mouth went slack and his eyes rolled back as Chloe pressed three fingers firmly into his prostate.

Lips pressed to his, and he didn’t even think before he let his mouth be mapped out by a claiming tongue, delving as deep into him as Chloe was. He wanted to be fucked, so badly, felt the heat demanding he be filled, the scent of hormones in the air tempting him even more.

Then he remembered who those hormones belonged to.

“Such a good little omega, brother,” Elijah murmured into his mouth. “You really will submit for anyone.”

“I-I won’t!” Gavin tried to dart forward and bite Elijah’s nose, but his brother slipped out of the way smoothly, chuckling.

Emptiness overwhelmed Gavin as Chloe pulled her fingers out, and then Elijah was shifting, and worry blossomed in Gavin’s chest.

“You said you wouldn’t…”

Something in his tone made Elijah pause. “I’m not going to fuck you,” he said, and it was the most serious Gavin had heard him in a while. “Relax for her.”

Gavin did his best to obey.

She pressed in slowly, inexorably, wet sounds behind Gavin implying she was currently making out with Elijah as she did so. Her cock was long and thick, and vaguely Gavin thought it was too big for Elijah, based on the toys the asshole left lying in his bathroom. But she was perfect for him - not that he’d ever call himself a size queen, of course, it was just. Overwhelming. Good.

At the base, her knot was already swollen enough to be noticeable, but not enough to prevent her from smoothly bottoming out. He squirmed on her cock, thick fullness causing an ache in his belly he couldn’t calm.

Those wet sounds cut off with a low rumbling sound, too deep to belong to Chloe, and Gavin’s hips bucked back without his meaning to. “Be still,” Chloe said, perfectly calm, and that made his cock twitch, too.

For the second time that night, fingers touched lightly under his chin. Gavin’s eyes fluttered open (when had they shut, again?) to see Elijah staring directly at him, unblinking, pupils blown wide. “Someday,” Elijah said. “Someday you’ll admit it to yourself.”

“A-admit…?” Gavin’s tongue felt clumsy, and brushed Elijah’s thumb as he spoke.

Abruptly, he found that thumb pressing into his mouth, holding his tongue down in an entirely too pleasant way. “Relax,” Elijah said, and for once, Gavin obeyed without overthinking.

There was no denying that it was good. Elijah’s fingers in his mouth, a stand in for what Gavin knew he wanted. And wasn’t that a strange thought, Elijah holding himself back from taking something from Gavin? Was it just because Gavin had asked? That had never stopped him before, with toys or women or -

A harsh thrust of Chloe’s hips wiped all the thoughts from his mind, and he was back to the beginning. There was no denying that it was good.

Gagging as Elijah’s fingers pressed too deep, Gavin closed his lips around them and sucked. Chloe rocked in and out faster as time went on, not always hitting his prostate, but the pleasure in him built steadily anyway. If his mouth had been free, he may have begged. Breed me, knot me, fill me up, please.

Like the sluttiest stereotype of an omega.

Instead, he slid his tongue between Elijah’s middle and ring fingers, and felt his brother shiver.

It was a strange kind of victory, one which didn’t fade even as he looked down to see Elijah furiously fucking into his own, tight grip.

Of course, after all the buildup, the literal climax didn’t disappoint either. Chloe wrapped one dainty hand around his cock and gripped hard enough to make Gavin scream, his jaw held open by Elijah’s unforgiving fingers. Come splattered his belly, first his own, then Elijah’s when his brother followed suit.

Spasms rocked him, like lightning shooting up and down his spine. He couldn’t control anything, was out of breath and wasn’t sure if it was because he was making noise or not. Chloe lay on him, a solid pressure grounding him through the near white-out his orgasm caused. Elijah pulled his fingers away and kissed him again, urgently this time, as he finally wound down.

Right on cue, Chloe’s knot locked the two of them together, so large that it really did hurt, even with how slick and turned on his body was. Whining, Gavin took her full weight for a moment, her arms twitching where they braced her only briefly. Sated as he was, he didn’t voice a complaint, even when Elijah stroked his cheek.

“Maybe I should keep you like this all the time,” his brother said. “You’re much more agreeable.”

“Shut up,” Gavin slurred, eager to prove him wrong.

In response Elijah only chuckled lowly, and redirected Chloe to lay on her side, Gavin’s back to her chest. Her arms draped loosely over his waist, and he felt secure. Protected, even.

Through the haze of satisfied heat, Gavin heard Elijah say, “We’ll continue with the tests in an hour.” Their meaning didn’t register for a long moment, but when they did, he twitched hard enough to tug on Chloe’s knot and make himself wince.

“What? We’re not done?”

Surprised, Elijah actually pulled away far enough to get a good look at Gavin. “Of course not. We haven’t performed an endurance test yet, and your heat is far from over.”

“Our heat,” Gavin pointed out, a bit dazed still. Were he completely normal, he would’ve been raging against Elijah acting like this was obvious, like he shouldn’t have to explain it, like he was  _ so much smarter. _

But drunk on pheromones and endorphins as he was, Gavin could barely bring himself to grumble as he melted back into Chloe’s grip. He would worry about Elijah’s next test in an hour. For now, he would enjoy the slow warmth of come filling him up, regardless of if it was artificial.


End file.
